


LuckClan:Jay's Wings And Raven's Talons

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: Spectrumstar receives a message from Lionstar in StarClan explaining a prophecy,She has to find two kits with Unknown and Powerful magic,Each one is important to the Clan's success,She HAS to find them!





	1. Chapter 1

LuckClan:

Leader:Spectrumstar:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Cat

Co-Leader:Amberblaze:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Deputy:Spookyshadow:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Cat

Medicine Cat:Herbflight:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Featherfall:Pale blue with feathered wings and blue eyes,Tom

Fighters:

Stagpelt:Dusty brown with vivid green eyes.

Waterdrop:Blue with pale blue eyes,She-Cat

Dappledsun:Gold with amber eyes,She-Cat

Orangeice:Orange with yellow stripes,Tom

Rippleleaf:Green with shamrock green eyes,Tom

Dancingshadow:Black with purple eyes and pale grey paws,Tom

Lavendersong:Purple-Lilac fur,bright purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Sandpelt:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckozap:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Invisibility)

Purplespine:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Dog (General Powers)

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Soulshock:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Plumwhisker:Purple with silver stripes and amber eyes,She-Cat

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Fawnleap:Dusty brown with green pale blue eyes,blue spots,She-Cat

Jungletree:Green-ish blue-ish with green eyes,Tom

Rubyglimmer:Red with orange eyes and yellow-red paws,She-Cat

Yarrowroot:Pale yellow with pale gold eyes,Tom

Running Scouts:

Blazingsky:Red with blue-ish marks,Blue eyes,Tom

Flaretrail:Red with yellow stripes,Gold eye,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Brokenheart:Dark Grey with black stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Queens:

Luckyfern:Silver with glittering fern green eyes,one is clear green with no white parts,paws,ear tips,underbelly,and under tail,Feathered wings,Green swirls on flanks,cheeks,and wings,A Green star on her forehead,white spots down spine,Sparkling stars on her pelt,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Nature Magic)  
(Kits:Jaykit)

Roseflight:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Invisibility)  
(Kits:Ravenkit)

 

Kits:

Ravenkit:Black with amber eyes,Feathered wings,Tom  
(General Magic,Powerful Unknown Magic,Shadow Magic)

Jaykit:Silver with Dark grey stripes,Feathered wings,White underbelly and chest,Tom  
(Powerful Unknown Magic,General Magic,Water Magic)

 

Elders:

Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat

Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

 

Prolouge:

Lionstar sat watching the sun rise."Spectrumstar," He meowed deeply."Yes?" Spectrumstar mewed."A new propechy," Lionstar meow."What is it?" She asked."A Jay and a Raven will have specail powers,find them..." He meowed."Sounds more like a scavenger hunt," Spectrumstar giggled.She awoke in her den.she stared up at the tunnel exit.What could he have meant?


	2. New Kits

Chapter One:

Luckyfern and Brokenheart were in the den.Roseflight and Cloverleaf were on the other side. They looked at their kits.Roseflight and Cloverleaf's kit was black with amber eyes.Luckyfern and Brokenheart's kit was silver with dark grey stripes and clear blue eyes.Their kit could see but he looked as though he was blind."Hmm,Ravenkit," Roseflight purred and Cloverleaf nodded in agreement."I think Jaykit sounds about right..." Luckyfern mewed as she looked at her kit.He yawned."Awww," Luckysoul barked in happiness.Rosefeather was looking at Ravenkit non-stop. She liked the kit.They purred as the kits fell asleep,Spectrumstar knew she found them,The kits that Lionstar said she would find.


	3. Deep Thinking

Chapter Two:

Jaykit sprinted ahead of Ravenkit but Ravenkit was gaining ground.Jaykit wasn't about to play fair and used his claws to kick up more dirt making it hard for Ravenkit to see.He coughed and shook his head and bolted right into a stump."OW!" He wailed.Jaykit skidded to a halt and turned back for his friend."You okay?" He asked worried."I'm fine," Ravenkit said stumbling to the side shaking his head and spreading his wings out all the way untill he fell down again."This is why I'm gonna be a Medicine Cat,You can't seem to NOT hurt yourself!" Jaykit teased.He looked at Jaykit."Well I'm gonna be the strongest warrior ever!" He growled.Jaykit doused Ravenkit in water that he'd summoned.Ravenkit was soaking and Jaykit giggled.Ravenkit formed evil shadowy creatures that surrounded Jaykit,They had large sharp teeth and Long bloody claws."THAT'S ENOUGH RAVENKIT!" Cloverleaf snapped at her kit and hit him with her bushy tail."AW!" He said as the shadows dissapated.Ravenkit looked over and saw his friend covering his head and shaking.Why does Ravenkit summon those shadows! Jaykit thought while he shook looking at the white fluff of his chest fur."Sorry Jaykit...I didn't mean to scare you..." Ravenkit mewed.Jaykit reached his shaky paw up to Ravenkit.Ravenkit grabbed it in his jaws and gently helped Jaykit up.I bet he thinks I'm fragile now....Maybe I am... Jaykit thought fighting back tears.Am...Am I weak? he wished he didn't have to admit it...Even in his own mind.He stood up gently.He was quivering.He saw his mum's muzzle just barley poke out of the den and the shudders grew worse.What would his mum think if her kit was weak? Her eyes met her son and she raced over nuzzling him and cleaning his fur."It's okay,Mama's here,Mama's here..." She soothed _.But one day you might NOT be with me mum...You can't live forever...So do_   _I_ _really need to rely on somecat forever?_ he questioned himself.She nosed him into the den.He heard the other cats gossiping outside.He worried maybe one day his weakness would be the topic instead of prey storage.He scurried to his nest and sat down unhappily.He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Weirder

Chapter Three:

Jaykit was posed on a rock looking into the water.He saw his reflection and hopped down to look closer."What do they see in me?" He asked."I'm so...So...Weird...And my eyes...they look blind..." He murmured."Do they just like me because they belive in 'The Prophecy'? Am I nothing more than a figure to fear or to want?" He asked."I feel the same way." Ravenkit meowed padding up to his friend."But your eyes aren't weird..." He mewed."Well...You're fluffier than any cat I know." Ravekit said trying to cheer him up."That makes me even weirder!" he whimpered."Hey at least they didn't name you Weirdkit," Ravenkit joked but Jaykit just flopped over."I feel like nothing more than I rare item..." He grumbled.Jaykit's head touched the water.It rippled slightly."Come on,We should head back to camp." Ravenkit mewed.Jaykit rolled onto his paws and headed back to camp.

 

Jaykit sat by the rushing river humming a tune to a song he'd made up with his spare time."An ancient dawn cat sat down by the river,Singing her sweet song,Her soul had been trapped upon this earth forever,Walking alone with high spirits...But the gods how they wept,As she sung her song yet and threw all her worries away," He sung the song."Nice song." Ravenkit mewed.Jaykit jumped his fur fluffed up.He tripped over his paw and fell into the river.It was shallow and he didn't have to swim but he was coated in water.He stood up and stomped up onto the shore.He shook off and marched forward."Why do you purposely spy on me?" He asked."Because it's fun!" Ravenkit giggled.Jaykit gave him a straight face and brushed past him.He then whipped around shoved his ears forward and pushed Ravenkit into the water before he could even realize what was happening.

 


	5. Lost Voice

Chapter Four:

Icepaw and Pinepaw who had gone on a trip for a while had stormed into camp looking proud.Jaykit slowly walked out of the Medicine Den entrance."Oh look,Pip squeak!" Icepaw snarled."HEY KIT WANNA TELL US HOW YOUR DAYS BEEN???" Pinepaw growled.Jaykit made mouth movements as if he was talking but no noise came out."You giving us the silent treatment?" Icepaw growled and stomped towards him,Raised his paw ready to scratch him. "No,He can't help it.He lost his voice." Featherfall meowed.Icepaw put down his paw and looked at Jaykit.He smirked and marched away.

"Hey Jaykit,Mind if I scratch you?" He asked.He smirked."I can't hear anything,I guess I can!" He reached out and clawed Jaykit's face,He doubled over in pain."Hmm...Mind If I beat you senceless?" He asked."NO ANSWER!!!" He meowed evily and began to swipe his claws over Jaykit fluffy silver fur.Pinepaw went for his eyes.Blood poured into Jaykit's eyes and he tried to wail but no sound was made.The two toms found that Jaykit's blood was icy blue,Not red. They kept clawing him.Jaykit's vision was fading.I'm going blind! I can't scream! I need help but no one can hear me! he thought panicked.His scratches bled more and more.Finally a patrol came into camp but the apprentices weren't stopping.Jaykit's vision fadded completly. _I'M_ _BLIND!!! WHY!!! WHY ARE THEY SO MEAN!!! SOMEONE NOTICE!!! PLEASE BEFORE THEY KILL ME!!!_   _I_ _DON'T WANNA SEE STARCLAN YET!!! MAMA!!!_ He wanted to scream but could only scream in his thoughts.Blue blood formed a pool under him.He heard his fathers paws thrumming on the ground and began to bat the kits away."DADDY I DON'T WANNA SEE STARCLAN!!!" He tried to scream but it wasn't even a whisper.Bloody tears ran down his face."It's alright,Daddy's here...GO FETCH FEATHERFALL AND HERBFLIGHT!!! QUICKLY!!!" Brokenheart yowled."I'll get Luckyfern!" Orangeice declared and raced away. Moments later Luckyfern,Herbflight,and Featherfall were surrounding him.Luckyfern and Brokenheart were lapping at his wounds.Jaykit's eyes wanted to close but he knew if he fell asleep right now he'd surely see Magewhisker and Pinkheart his Great Great Grandmeow and Grandpaw.He heard Ravenkit whimpering.He was carried into the medicine den he laid there for a while as they dressed his wounds.

Ravenkit sat by his bed."One day I'll kill them...I swear revenge for your eyesight...I'll be stronger for you...I'll kill both of them if I have too..." He cried as he sat by his friend."They said that if the patrol had gotten there any later...You wouldn't be here...." Ravenkit meowed."They said your voice isn't returning anytime soon..." He whimpered."I wonder if you can even hear me..." He sobbed. _I can hear you...I just wish_   _I could speak to you...friend..._ He thought.Tears dribbled down his cheeks."I wish I could hear you again...Know what I'm doing is right..." Ravenkit whimpered.Jaykit closed his eyes and his friend lapped up his tears.


	6. Apprentices

Chapter Five:

Spectrumstar was up on high rock.Jaykit had gotten used to navagating where people were. He had a whole lay out of the camp in his mind."Today,We name two kits apprentices..." Spectrumstar meowed."Ravenkit,From this day forward,Until you recieve your warrior name, You shall be called Ravenpaw." She mewed."Rubyglimmer,I want you to share your wisdom, swiftness,and great fighting skills with this young apprentice." She meowed.Jaykit was silent but tried to call his name.But his voice was just air.Tears slipped down his cheeks again,He couldn't cheer for his dear friend."Jaykit...From now until you recieve your Medicine Cat name...You shall be known as Jaypaw," She meowed."Featherfall,I want you to share all the wisdom and ways of the herbs with Jaypaw." She meowed gently.Jaypaw was now balling silently.He wanted to scream as loud as he could but his voice was gone _...Am_   _I_ _ever going to get my voice back!?_ He thought upset as the cats dissapated around him.He felt so alone and so voiceless.

Jaypaw sat mopily in the den."Thinking about things?" Featherfall's voice called into the den. Jaypaw nodded."You know,If you keep drinking the water and eating the herbs your voice will come back,Voices always go back with enough time." He murmured.Jaypaw shoved his muzzle in his paws.He sat up."I hate this," He grumbled.But at least his voice was a whisper. He had worked hard for several days.He memorized most of the herbs by now.He trotted out of the den.He was exhausted but his paws carried him outside to where Ravenpaw was walking up to him.His friend was purring and happy with him,At least one person carred, even if the whole world hates him,He has someone.


End file.
